greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 4) 39
Synopsis for "Agent Orange: Part One" On Okaara, the Controllers enter the underground cavern they have discovered. Inside, they find evidence that someone resides in what one of them charitably describes as a "palace": there is a banquet of rotten food, but someone was eating it. Elsewhere, someone who is well aware of the Controllers history the Darkstars, the Beta Men, and the Effigy Corps rants about how the Guardians promised it would all be his. Heading further into the palace, the Controllers discover an Orange Power Battery. As one of them picks it up, Orange Lanterns appear to burst forth from the Battery, cutting down the Controllers. As one of them picks it up, he says that the Guardians have broken their treaty. On Odym, Hal Jordan is desperately trying to remove the Blue Lantern Ring that Saint Walker placed upon him. Meeting up with Ganthet and Sayd, Hal thanks the Guardians for all they have done, but says he has no intention of joining the Blue Lantern Corps. Ganthet explains that he never intended to offer Hal a Blue Ring, but wanted Hal to lead the Blue Lanterns as a Green Lantern. Ganthet also explains that the only way for Hal to remove the Blue Ring is to use it to hope for something. Unable to get help from the Guardians, Hal leaves, deciding to resume his search for Sinestro, but soon receives a recall order from the Guardians. Ganthet assigns the Blue Lanterns to continue recruitment and a new mission to seek out the wielders of the Indigo light. As for Hal and Sinestro, they will meet again when the skies turn black. Meanwhile, Stel is pursuing a Sinestro Corps member through Space Sector 2828, but as they reach the Vega system, Stel decides to continue pursuing when the Sinestro Corps member taunts him. Just then, a giant head with tentacles appears and eats the Sinestro. The Orange leader orders his minion to brand Stel. On Oa, the Guardians are outraged at Ganthet's harnessing of the blue light, and furious that Jordan did not report it sooner. They also announce that the Alpha Lanterns will be sent to exterminate the Red Lantern Corps. The Guardians order Hal to turn the ring over to them, and when they learn that he is unable to remove it, they resort to attacking it with green light. The ring survives the attack and accuses the Guardians of having no hope. John Stewart cuts in and tells the Guardians to ease up on Hal, but then Salakk arrives, carrying a damaged Stel. The Guardians are shocked when they see the Orange symbol on Stel, but everyone is taken aback when Agent Orange, the wielder of the orange light, appears in a hologram bursting from the brand on Stel. He accuses the Guardians of betraying the pact between them and violating his sanctuary. The Guardians insist that the Controllers broke all affiliation with them billions of years ago, but Agent Orange refuses to listen and declares the treaty null and void. The Guardians will submit to his demands or face the wrath of the Orange Lantern Corps. Scar then blasts the image of Agent Orange, saying that the Guardians hope that he would remain content was useless. She proposes a new law to the Book of Oa: repealling the ban on the Vega system. She also suggests that it is time to the Guardians themselves got involved with the War of Light. Appearing in "Agent Orange: Part One" Featured Characters *Hal Jordan Supporting Characters *Blue Lantern Corps *Saint Walker *Brother Warth *Ganthet *Sayd *Controllers *Green Lantern Corps *John Stewart *Stel *Salaak *Barreer Wot Villains *Orange Lantern Corps (First Appearance) *Larfleeze *Scar Other Characters *Guardians of the Universe Locations *Vega System *Okaara *Odym *Oa Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_39 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-agent-orange/37-155207/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4) Category:Green Lantern: Agent Orange